


[银英][罗莱]白痴皇太子？不，只是白痴

by the_poacher



Series: [银英][罗莱]药到病除及番外 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 本文为《药到病除》番外篇（后传），阅读本文之前请一定要先读完正篇。





	[银英][罗莱]白痴皇太子？不，只是白痴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atulaide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atulaide/gifts).



> 这篇文送给@atulaide ，无比感谢你在我写正篇的期间，每一次更新都留言鼓励我。这对我来说太重要了。

我叫亚历山大·冯·罗严塔尔，这个名字是莱因哈特取的，来自于他喜欢的一个历史人物。对，你们叫他皇帝陛下，而我叫他莱因哈特。正因如此，我刚捅了人生的第一个大篓子。但是没关系，接下来我还会捅很多篓子。  
所以现在我4岁，我刚进入一所私立小学，在公民课上，和我的同学们一起看了“帝国的诞生”。  
这是个时长3分钟的立体影片，因为据说看超过3分钟的影片，像我们这样缺乏自制力的小孩就会开始吵闹，而那将是极度不敬的。  
对着讲台上投射出来的立体影像，老师说这是我们的皇帝陛下，而我说这是莱因哈特，莱因哈特不是皇帝陛下，皇帝是金色的狮子。  
我爸爸的办公室里墙上的旗子上画着那头狮子，他和他的同事们会向它敬礼。  
同学们纷纷点头，因为他们的爸爸/妈妈也会向狮子旗敬礼。  
然后我告诉他们莱因哈特常常来我家里住，有时候我和爸爸也会去住在他家。  
莱因哈特的家是一座建在水面上的白色房子，在非常遥远的另一颗星球上，莱因哈特最喜欢的玩具是星系模型，第二喜欢的是组装轨道车。  
没人觉得这有什么奇怪的，偶尔去朋友家住个几天对我们来说，不就是是普通的社交生活吗。  
然后同学们就问我了，去你家就能看到莱因哈特吗？他真的长得像立体影像这样好看吗？  
我正想说，莱因哈特今天就住在我家，还没开口，老师就跑过来捂住了我的嘴。  
后来我们的公民课就取消了，据说是因为我们班的同学都认为皇帝是一头狮子，而莱因哈特是我的朋友。  
我爸爸很不好意思，去学校向公民课老师道了个歉（她现在改教我们科学了），结果就是老师们都好喜欢他。

*

莱因哈特说我以前喜欢躲在爸爸的披风里，还撩开一道缝隙偷偷看他。  
我可不记得有这样的事，我不承认。  
可是安妮罗杰阿姨也说我躲在莱因哈特的披风里，怎么叫都不出来，直到她拿来了刚烤好的红丝绒裸蛋糕。  
好吧。  
反正现在的我绝对不会躲在任何人的披风里，因为我今年7岁，我正在参加学校的游学夏令营，我可以自己在费沙住1个月。  
我很高兴可以住在莱因哈特家里，好了现在我知道他是皇帝了这件事不要再说了。  
总之一开始是很愉快的，有吃有玩直到莱因哈特看到了我上学期的成绩单，击剑C，他就天天给我辅导。所谓辅导的全程就是我穿着全套装备拿着儿童用剑，他坐在椅子上用网球拍格挡我的每一次进攻并且时不时敲我的头（面罩），还一边说你怎么打不到我呢？我都用球拍让你了，我坐着让你了，现在我用左手让你了，你出剑应该更灵活，你要躲得更快。  
拜托，我只有7岁，我怎么打得到你！  
被这样练了3天之后我搬到菲尼克斯家去住了。

后来我的击剑成绩一直都是A+，莱因哈特以为他的特训起了作用，不是的，是因为我怕了他了，之后每一次考试我都不要命一样地冲。

在菲尼克斯家住着也是很舒服的，我们可以睡上下床。我们俩都想睡上铺，所以为了公平起见，我们每隔一天掉换一次床铺。  
他正在放暑假，所以白天我的游学活动也带他一起去。  
菲尼做事慢吞吞的，经常急得他爸爸嗷嗷叫。  
这天我们去参观国立博物馆，等菲尼看完其他同学已经都走了。我们在附近的小花园里玩，看到一条坐轮椅的狗。你知道的就是那种让狗狗趴在上面动一动脑袋轮椅就会带它去它想去的地方。  
我们就去博物馆里的小餐厅买了烤香肠切给它吃。  
谁知道狗狗吃了之后就生病了，一个吓人的大叔冲过来。  
大叔的眼睛闪着红光，他说这条狗只能吃鸡肉啊！  
我很想赶快逃跑但我记得莱因哈特说过遇到事情不能逃避。  
狗狗很快就死了。菲尼克斯难过极了哭得鼻涕一直流到膝盖上。  
大叔最后说，谢谢你们让它吃到了香肠，它一直很想吃。

后来菲尼的爸爸买了一条小狗赔给大叔，大叔不想要就给退回来了。我和菲尼可高兴死了，我们有狗了！  
当然主要是我有狗了，因为菲尼实际上对狗过敏，他一边抱着狗一边狂打喷嚏。  
我们给小狗取名叫托利斯坦因为它全身的毛都是黑色的。  
莱因哈特也很高兴，说幸好不是一条白狗。

至于我爸对我养狗的事怎么就同意了，那段时间他开始变得很佛系，不管什么事情告诉他都只是“嗯”“好吧”“没关系”。  
我的家庭教师不太喜欢这样，以为他是（对我捅娄子的能力）麻木了，但我知道他只是心情太好了，因为他马上可以搬到费沙跟莱因哈特一起住了。  
我爸跟莱因哈特要结婚了。  
那段时间他不佛也不行，因为据说他曾经说过好多关于结婚有多不好的话，这时候菲尼爸爸每想起来一句就一定要拿过来笑他。  
所以我爸只能佛着，并把菲尼爸爸称作“记忆之狼”。

你问我对这件事怎么看？不怎么看，我才7岁，我懂什么呀。  
反正从我记事开始他们俩能在一起的时候一直都黏在一起，而当他们黏在一起的时候我爸就什么都好非常懒得教训我，这对我来说当然是再好不过了。  
那时我确实对结婚这件事感到惊叹，他们举办了一场宴会，办完之后莱因哈特就变成我们的家人了。  
2年后我去上了寄宿学校，托利斯坦就成了我爸爸的狗。  
为了不和他的旗舰搞混，他从不叫它的名字，就只叫它“狗”，他的下属们觉得他酷毙了——反正不管我爸爸做什么大家都觉得他酷毙了。  
托利斯坦当然不介意，它懂什么呢，它只是一条2岁的小狗（虽然它的个子很大），它多半以为“狗”是个体面的新名字呢！每天高高兴兴地跟着我爸。

*

所谓的“幼年士官学校”其实就是贵族军校，当然那时候我没有意识到这一点，也没有想过为什么身边的同学都是爸爸的同事的孩子。  
在这所学校里我们可以做很多很酷的事，我们学习驾驶王尔古雷，参观伊谢尔伦要塞，最厉害的是在三年级的春假，校长把一届学生（只有30人）都带到了我们唯一的“敌国”——艾尔法西尔民主共和星域。  
没错，大家都想见杨威利。  
但你猜错了，他们想见到的不是魔术师杨，我们这一代人谁也没打过仗，谁也不喜欢战争。  
他们想见杨威利，是因为去年他写的一本基于古地球历史的奇幻小说火得一塌糊涂。  
没错，奇幻小说，有龙、枪骑兵、阉人和侏儒的那种，《地球英雄传说》，看书名就知道是上厕所的时候拿平板电脑随便写写的。  
可是大家疯了一样地喜欢那本小说，据说作者被读者的狂热吓到，以至于第二本怎么都写不出来。  
莱因哈特和我爸都读过那本书，莱因哈特没什么想法，他读过一遍就没再读第二遍，而我爸直接将它斥为儿童文学。

杨威利当然不能随便看，来带我们参观总统府的是一个年轻的舰队指挥官，他叫尤里安·敏兹。  
一见面他就热情地问我对君主立宪有什么看法，我说我没吃过君主粒馅，但是凯撒沙拉我很喜欢。  
围在我们身边的大人都在笑，尤里安用困惑的眼神看着我，沉默了一会儿，才开始带大家参观。

那时候我还不知道民主制国家有种最厉害的武器，“独立媒体”。  
独立就意味着他们说什么都没人管得了。  
所以“我没吃过君主粒馅”这句话，在我还没踏出他们的总统府之前就被传开了。  
一同被传开的还有接下来将要跟我十年的外号：“白痴皇太子”。

这个篓子捅的，终于把我爸从长达5年的佛系状态中唤醒了，打视讯电话骂我说装傻也不是这样装的。  
第二天他在媒体面前是这样为我澄清的：你们要说我儿子是白痴可以，要说他是皇太子就大错特错了！再胡说八道就算是躲在艾尔法西尔我照样有办法抓你们。

好吧。

*

同班的女生都说我爸放狠话的样子超帅的。  
没错，这时候我已经开始渐渐意识到自己将会有个困扰——我没有我爸长得好看。  
如果你以为这不是什么大问题，那你就大错特错了。  
尽管我的外表客观上是轻松进入前20％的水平，但我那位非常英俊的父亲大概是前2‰。

到我15岁的时候，几乎每一个女孩都试图在我脸上找到我爸的复刻，然后表达不同程度的失望。  
萨曼莎·玛丽·毕典菲尔特同学甚至非常仔细地帮我分析了症结所在：没有遗传到刚毅的面部轮廓，没有迷人的颧骨和锐利的下颚角，眼睛也稍微大了一点，整体感觉比较萌。  
之前我从来没觉得“萌”这个字可以这么伤人。  
但她马上安慰我说，像她那样完整地复制她爸的马脸其实更加令人难过。  
所以基于共同的遗憾，我和她成了好朋友。  
她不喜欢自己的名字，一如她不喜欢自己的脸，她让我们都叫她“萨姆”。  
萨姆对自己经常年级垫底的成绩倒是不怎么介意，反正不管她爸爸说她什么，她都可以讲他爸妈离婚的事情顶回去——她爸当年离婚的速度之快有如黑色枪骑兵的突袭，她出生的时候他都已经再婚了。  
然后很快他又一次离了婚，之后一直一蹶不振地单身着。

菲尼克斯这时候比我更惨，他有一头软软的奶油色卷发和一双扑闪扑闪的淡紫色眼睛，再加上个子小，他14岁，看起来只有10岁。  
他的尴尬一直持续到上了大学，咬牙在健身房练出一身腱子肉才有所化解。

当我向莱因哈特抱怨这一点时他只是笑，说外表并不是什么值得花这么多心思的事，但能够为这件事这样烦恼，至少证明其他方面的富足。  
有意思的是，外表不重要这种话，通常都是这些非常好看的人嘴里说出来的。

是的，我们已经意识到自己和父辈的差距，如果说英雄成长于钢铁的摇篮，那么我和菲尼克斯这样的人，大概是成长于铺垫着天鹅绒和羽绒枕、覆盖着米白色网纱的榉木摇篮吧。

*

在从幼校毕业之后，我和菲尼都选择了去上大学。  
因为菲尼他爸强烈要求他滚出费沙（这小子就没有离开过家超过一个月），我们一起去了奥丁帝国理工学校。  
而萨姆独自进入军队，成为艾奇纳哈元帅麾下的一名少尉。  
每次她回到费沙就会跟我们讲一些趣事，她老板的花式搓响指之类的。经过几年的演化，这套指令系统变得无比复杂，不但有了左右手的区分，还加入了手腕动作。

*

在我的16岁生日，我爸终于开口问我知不知道自己的生母是谁。我说知道，他问我是怎么知道的，我说互联网。  
网上不但有过去的新闻报道，还有很多人在猜测她的下落，包括各种涉及暗杀和秘密监禁的阴谋论，我也看过她的等身立体影像，只是她看起来不像一个妈妈，比较像个姐姐。毕竟即使是最近的等身影像也是十六年前留下的，她还只有十几岁。  
老爸听着我说这些，有点尴尬地摸了摸下巴，然后问我想不想见她。  
我说不想，如果一个人不想别人找到她，而我强行将她找出来，那我就太无礼了。  
老爸说那好，然后端他的杯子找酒喝去了。  
即使他装得若无其事，还是看得出如释重负。如果我说想见，他该会有多为难呢？  
如果不是感到极度为难，他也不会一直拖到这时候。  
4年前当我站在艾尔法西尔总统府的大厅里，说“我没吃过君主粒馅”的时候，周围哈哈大笑的人中有一位女士没有笑，只在我和她的眼神相遇时她才对我笑了一下。她和那个立体影像中的冯·克劳希小姐长得并不像，但一种直觉告诉我这就是她本人。  
我并不想将这件事告诉任何人，也不需要得到任何实证。相信她过着她自己的人生，并且我们曾经见过面，对我来说这就很好。

*

在大学里我很快发现，教授们很强势。  
据说在黄金树王朝，学者们只能为帝国花式唱赞歌，养出来一批恶德御用文人，真正的学术研究一度断流。所以憋了几十年，新帝国换血之后熬出头的这一批学者一个比一个刚猛。  
他们讨论社会形态，讨论人伦底线，三尺讲台之上没有不敢讲的。  
比如这门选修课，它的主要内容是伦理学和社会学，但课程名称不叫《伦理学导论》或《社会学101》，它就叫《正义》。你看它有多刚。  
我喜欢这样的氛围，我被那些口若悬河的教授们迷住了，甚至开始为自己规划作为一个学者的职业生涯。

我心花怒放地选上了《正义》，可是还没有开始上课，我就收到了教授的邮件，被叫到他的办公室。  
我想了一下，大概是“白痴皇太子”的名声远播，教授怕我给他捅什么娄子。  
但是并不如我所想。教授指着课程大纲中的第一节“谋杀背后的道德逻辑”对我说，我觉得自己有义务提前告知你，这堂课我们会涉及到威斯塔朗特屠杀，作为讨论的案例之一。这可能会让你不方便，你可以选择退课，或者跳过这一堂课，第二周再来上课。

教授的态度很诚恳，建议也很实际，我为自己选择了第二种方案。  
他出人意料地健谈，在聊了一会儿天之后，他送我出办公室：年轻人，我对自己识别聪明人的能力很有信心，在我面前你可不要躲在“白痴”的面具后面。

莱因哈特知道了这件事。  
我不知道他是怎么知道的，但我也不意外他知道。  
你怎么想，亚力克？  
在视讯电话里，莱因哈特问我：你觉得我当时做了错的决策吗？  
我说是的。  
那个决策，对奥贝斯坦来说是正确的，因为他可以毫不犹豫地牺牲那个星球，即便他的家人和他本人都在那里。但你不能，莱因哈特，你能牺牲那些人，是因为你不认识他们中的任何一个。假设任何一个你在乎的人当时在那里，你会跑着去救援。  
所以对你来说，那个决策就不是“正确”，而是“方便”。  
莱因哈特看起来有点惊讶。  
他说，我花了好多年才想明白这件事，亚力克，而你在出发点就想清楚了。

威斯塔朗特事件发生的那一年莱因哈特21岁，今年我也是21岁。  
最后莱因哈特说，你什么时候变得这么聪明了？你一直背着我们悄悄地变聪明，这可不仗义。

——我能得到这个答案，是因为我足够了解他。但我不能以我对他的了解作为武器来伤害他，所以除了他以外我不会对任何人讲这些，莱因哈特也深知这一点。

所以，我已经明白了自己不太可能无牵无挂地做一名学者，我默默擦除了脑中的职业规划。

我尚在想象中的学术生涯扑街之后，我为自己做了其他打算。  
我开始计划加入探索室女座星系的考察队员职位，有很高的回报也有十分苛刻的加入条件。  
这一趟探索旅程为期十年。  
我知道菲尼克斯死也不会离开银河系（踏出费沙回廊已经是他的人生一大步），所以我邀请了萨姆。  
萨姆爽快地答应了，她的老板也非常给力，搓了两个左手逆时针旋转45°的响指表示支持。  
于是我们俩一同递交了申请，并在一个月后的同一天获得了考察队中的职位。  
我的合同上职务一栏写着：观测研究员/助理机械师/兼职地上车驾驶员，我简单思考了一下，总结为：杂役。  
萨姆的职务简单得我眼红，只有两个字：战士。

对我要去室女座这件事，莱因哈特的反应很酷，而且总是将无聊到爆的科考之旅浪漫地称作“远征”，我爸也还好，他有莱因哈特还有狗，萨姆她爸听说哭了三次才接受了现实。

这个消息传开之后人们终于不再叫我“白痴皇太子”，当他们提到我，就直接说“那个白痴”。  
完整的说法是“那个放着皇位不继承，跑去室女座种土豆的白痴”。

*

那天晚上我躺在宿舍前面的草地上，望着奥丁上空的漆黑天幕和璀璨繁星。  
这里是莱因哈特的故乡，莱因哈特曾经在这里遥望着这片星空。  
离这里不远处就是著名的“朋友山”，他的挚友吉尔菲艾斯元帅长眠之地。  
再往东几公里，则是他最爱的姐姐安妮罗杰的住处。  
我和莱因哈特很像，我们想要的都是自由。  
他追求自由的方式是战斗，我的方式则是逃跑（大概）。  
所以我比较幸运地，不用像他那样打到自己遍体鳞伤，军靴趟着别人的血。  
我比他更早意识到世上没有完整的自由，所以我不会奢求太多，能有片刻喘息足矣。  
而他很神奇地，好像最后是在他那叛逆惊人的恋爱中获得了释放和安逸，感受到了战争所不能给他的自由。

至于我爸，他是个心里有个洞的人。  
我也想用更体面的方式来描述他，但想来想去，还是这种说法最为直观易懂。  
我很小的时候就觉察到了这一点，他懂得爱，懂得关心，但他的心里好像缺了一角。  
他可以用全部空闲时间陪我遛狗，他可以读每一本我喜欢的书即便那些书对他来说无聊至极，不管我捅了什么娄子，他都可以为我收拾善后。在我的成长过程中，他一直都在，又若即若离。  
从我出生之前，或许在他长大之前他就遗失了一部分自己。  
这个缺点被他掩盖得很好，他用他的魅力、他的气量和才干，把心里的那个洞遮住。  
一直以来，他没办法爱他自己，只有由别人来爱他。只有当他每天一觉醒来，还没感受到太多忧郁就被打进某种令人眩晕的爱意之中，那个时候他心里的洞能被短暂地补上。  
这并不影响我对他的尊敬，甚至让我对他的敬意更深。即便他像一件来自古地球的大理石雕像一样破损，他依旧跨越了难以想象的障碍成为一个非凡的人，他的下属尊敬他，他的朋友信任他，他的伴侣（兼顶头上司）视他为完美，连狗都喜欢他。

科考队出发的日期越来越临近，每次我对我爸有点放心不下时，就回想当我4岁时那鸡飞狗跳的一夜。  
那时我因为做了噩梦而在半夜冲进爸爸的卧室，直扑到床上他的怀里。但那时候坐起来抱住我的人是莱因哈特，我爸睡在床的另外一侧。  
我有点害怕，虽然我很喜欢莱因哈特但我真的没想过在爸爸的卧室里突然撞上他的胸口，而且在一片黑暗中，我看不清他的脸。  
我爸一边说着我在这里啊，一边把我从莱因哈特手上拎过去他那边。  
莱因哈特强作镇定地起来，披了件外套说我去睡客房，实际上是落荒而逃了。  
我爸也强作镇定地说好，明天见。  
这时候门外走廊上已经聚集了（没能成功抓住我的）保姆、（被惊醒的）管家、（十分警觉的）三个警卫员，还有两个（刚被叫醒的）副管家正在啪啪啪地跑上楼梯。  
莱因哈特大概觉得很没面子，闷闷地问了一句：客房在哪。

我本能地感到一阵紧张，我问我爸：爸爸，为什么莱因哈特会在这里？  
我爸慌了，我听到他的心跳如擂鼓，他摸着我的背，脑中咔咔地想着要编什么瞎话才能混过这个灵魂拷问。  
但我那时候不是才4岁吗，我问他，是莱因哈特也做噩梦了吗？  
他按捺住生死关头突然保送过的狂喜，语气沉稳地说，是的。  
爸爸，你也会做噩梦吗？  
会啊。  
那你做噩梦的时候，会去找莱因哈特吗？  
会啊。  
那他不在的时候怎么办？他去那个……费拉的时候。  
我爸连想都不想就说：那我就给他打电话。  
——你看，就连瞎编，他都没说他会来找我。每次想到这里，我就很释然了。

萨姆和我从费沙宇宙港出发远航，那天来送行的她爸又哭了。望着尤谢夫·毕典菲尔特元帅抹泪的大手，我希望他永远不要知道参加科考队是我带的头，要不然他可能会亲手把我打死。


End file.
